The Burden of History
by xXGoddessNyxXx
Summary: This is Dain Mahariel story. We begin his tale in the Brecillian Forest on the day his life would change forever
1. DAIN

DAIN

 _I glance around the dark forest of an unfamiliar grove straining to remember why I am here. The moon is high in the sky but the trees cast eerie shadows throughout the night. I begin to pick my way through the knots of roots and leaves scattered along the forest floor trying to find something, how long I struggle I am unsure. I wipe the sweat from my brow and nearly give up in frustration when I enter a clearing. It is about 10 feet in diameter and perfectly round. The moon light shines in though the break in the canopy as I slowly walk into the clearing. I glance around and at the edge of the darkest part of the clearing a beautiful dark haired woman stands, watching me. I cock my head to the side and start to speak when she moves to leave the shadows. At that moment I remember. I had been dreaming of this woman for weeks now, yet had never seen her face. She always stood just out of reach of the moons rays, silent and mysterious. No matter how hard I strained or struggled to reach her I never could and she never moved. My heart began beating faster in anticipation as I see her pale hand reach out._

"Come on!"

A familiar voice shatters through my dream and I jump out of bed, reaching for my sword, nearly toppling Tamlen in the process. I rub my eyes and look at the surprised elf who has been my best friend since childhood. We are opposites of sorts; he is carefree where I am serious, which is why his vallaslin is dedicated to the Creator Dirthamen, Keeper of secrets, and mine to June, The God of craft. He believes that shems are mostly misunderstood and unfairly treated, like they are all cruel and violent, while I hate them. I however, have good reason to hate them, they killed my father. My parents were from different clans forced to meet in secret for the keepers disapproved of the match. One night they met and bandits attacked. Father was killed but mother survived. Her grief however was too great and one night she just left, leaving behind a tanned black haired, grey eyed babe. Shemlen… I hate them, but for Tamlen I try.

"Watch it, Dain!"

"Ir abelas Tamlen, you know better than to startle me. What are you doing here anyway?" I say as I wipe the beads of sweat from my brow and run my tanned fingers through my tousled short black hair.

"I told you last night we should go hunting this morning. Are you ok, Falon? You look pale." Tamlens' forehead scrunches in worry causing his vallaslin to wrinkle beneath his light brown chin length hair, as the moons rays sliced through the opening of my tent.

"I'm fine, just had that dream again. This time she almost showed me who she was." I shake my head as I slip from beneath my furs and pick up my armor. Simple, supple leather lined in rabbit fur caught and skinned with my own hands. As I begin putting it on, I turn to Tamlen.

"Ah, the mysterious and strange woman, was she naked? WAIT, maybe she's a shem and your subconscious is afraid to admit you find them attractive and that's why you never see her face!" he said as his face beams in triumph at his epiphany.

"Oh please," I say as I roll my eyes, "I doubt a shem would be interested in a knife ear," laughing as I put on my boots and add a dagger to the sheath in them. I sheathe my sword in my belt and grab my bow from its stand, "Come on. We have to get going or we won't get any hunting done."


	2. THE HUNT

We walk silently out of the camp into the familiar woods of the Brecillian Forest. I pause to take a deep breath of the clean fresh air, untainted from the shemlen and their filth. The trees tower over 20 feet in the air and the thick canopy allows the vegetation below much needed shade and protection. The uneven ground of the forest is littered with leaves and in parts thick untamed brush grows. We Dalish prefer to leave as little of a scar as we can on a piece of land we inhabit. Our needs are minimal and we only take what we need and give back as much as possible. Life is all about balance.

I shake my head to clear the last of the dream from my mind as I survey the land before me; it was time for hunting not idle fantasies. I let out my breath and began to search for signs of any game in the early morning rays.

The pounding of running feet attract our attention from the deer tracks we are following. Not just any feet, shemlen feet. No Dalish would make such a commotion during the best time for hunting. I glance at Tamlen in surprise, which quickly turns into anger. Shemlen should not be in this part of the forest, nor so close to our camp. We begin sprinting in the direction of the commotion. We see three shems running in pure terror. Tamlen takes the lead as I hang back to assess the situation. Tamlen stops in front of them with his bow drawn. All three skid to a stop in surprise, one so quickly he fell. They notice the elf and began backing away in fear.

"It's a Dalish!" the one who had fallen in his haste to stop states in surprise as he scrambles to his feet.

"You three are somewhere you shouldn't be." Tamlen says.

"Let us pass elf. You have no right to stop us!" The bravest of the three shems says defiantly. Tamlen is amused at the show bravery and gives me a slight smile as I slid into view.

"Bandits no doubt," I say with a smirk, my aim wavering between the three shems.

"We aren't bandits! Please don't hurt us!" he pleads his bravery gone as he realizes just how vulnerable they were. It seems, one elf isn't too much of a threat but two provides a formidable enemy.

"What should we do with them, lethallin?"

"Why don't we find out why they're here before we decide," I say with a smile that promises violence. Tamlen glances at me in surprise. Normally I would kill them without a second thought but these shems are terrified and not of me. Naturally I am curious as to what had terrified them.

With the threat in the air the talkative one again speaks, "Look we just came here because we found a cave with ruins unlike anything we've seen! We thought there might be..."

"Treasure. You shems and your greed..." I interrupt in disgust. _The ruins are interesting and I am growing bored with the pointless banter_ , "Tell me where this ruin is?" The shems, hoping for their lives tell us everything and hand us a carving that has what seems to be written elvish on it.

"Interesting, now you die'" I say as I draw my bow to fire.

"Wait!" Tamlen yells and grabs my bow. "Let them go. They told us everything."

I feel my eyes widen with honest surprise. "Lethallin, they are far too close to camp to allow! They are greedy and vile! If we allow them life they will come back and kill us!" _He must see the danger in letting the go free? I know he's sympathetic to them but surely…_

Tamlen looks into my eyes and I can see the pity in them. "You have frightened them enough that I doubt they will say a word about anything that happened this morning, falon."

The shem leader seizes the life line he is thrown and pleads, "We swear we won't! Please let us leave this cursed place!"

I glare at Tamlen as my blood began to boil. Before I can say a word I hear him tell the shems to leave and glance in their direction in disbelief as they take off toward their village. Quickly I try to jerk my bow from his grip but by the time I take aim they had already rounded the curve of the path.

"I can't believe you did that! They are good for nothing thieves," I shout in my rage.

"I understand why you hate them lethallin, but they aren't the ones..," he began.

"Don't." I nearly growl, "This isn't just about mother and father. This is about our safety, the clans' safety!"

"Dain, atisha, its ok, I'm here. No one will take us from you," he says in a calming tone, "They aren't going to tell anyone about us or anything. The 'demons' they saw terrified them enough into silence as well as you did!"

I look into his eyes and immediately calm, "Ne las ma suledin, falon, Ir abelas." I hang my head in shame as he touches my shoulder, "Lethallin, there is no shame in grief as long as you do not let it consume you." I realize my reaction was fueled by my hate and not completely called for.

"Serannas, Tamlen. It is difficult to separate the past from the present at times." I say as I met his eyes again. "Without you, I am unsure where I would be..."

Tamlen claps me on the shoulder and laughs to lighten the moment, "You'd probably dead or maybe…. Married!" he chuckles as we began our trek to the west in search of the cave.

I laugh hard at that. "Marriage would be the worse of the two!"

Dictionary:

Atisha: Peace.

Creators: Dalish Gods.

Dalish: Nomadic elves.

Falon: Friend.

Ir abelas: I am sorry.

Lethallin: term used for someone familiar, typically reserved for kinsman.

Ne las ma suledin, falon: You give me strength to withstand loss, friend.

Serannas: Thank you.

Shems: slang for Humans.

Vallaslin: blood writing tattoos

(I found these on  wiki/Elven_Language )


	3. THE RUIN

Tamlen and I travel a short distance on the path the shems had described when a noise ahead breaks the silence. Tamlen glances at me and I shrug but keep my left hand at the ready on the pummel of my sword. We round the corner of the path slowly, in a slight crouch, to see two rather large pure white wolves attacking a Halla. The larger of the two stood off to the side, the poor Halla didn't stand a chance. As the smaller wolf lands the killing blow, they sense our approach and whirl around to attack us. The warning growls they release raise the hair on my neck and the fresh blood of the Halla dripping from their white muzzles make them appear even fiercer. I pull out my sword and drop my bow, I'm an excellent shot but I prefer to be up close when fighting. I was born with a warrior's heart according to Keeper Marethari. Tamlen and I developed a system from early childhood and after many years of practice had perfected it; I take the forward attack while he provides cover fire.

I slide slightly to the left bringing my sword up, as the smaller wolf leaps and graze its left side. The beast stumbles as it lands and I turn to face it. The wolf, snarling, charges towards me again and jumps. I drop to the ground and roll underneath it, only to find the larger wolf charging straight for me. As the smaller wolf lands, Tamlen fires an arrow into its shoulder, gravely wounded it falls to the ground. As Tamlen finishes off that wolf, I barely have enough time to roll toward the right as the jaws of the larger beast close on the air where my calf had been. Tamlen notches another arrow and releases with the fluidity that only comes from years of practice. His arrow finds and wounds the left side of the beast just as I rise again and slice off its head.

"I don't think… I've seen them that… aggressive before," I say trying to catch my breath, "I mean I know they were probably hungry but a wound should have driven them off."

"That's true but we have seen more aggressive ones around so I wouldn't worry much about it, besides you have me to protect you," Tamlen says with a wicked grin and winks. I reach over and punch him in the arm but still laugh and shake my head.

"Oh yes the fearless Tamlen shall protect me. When he can barely aim his bow," I say.

Tamlen pretends to be hurt by my words but then strikes a pose with his arrow as his sword and claims boldly, "Well we can't all be as good as the mighty Dain, now can we?!" We both laugh as he slices the air with his "sword". I pull my dagger from my boot and walk towards the two wolves' carcass's.

"Come on we can use the hides back at camp."

After skinning the wolves, we prepare a travois to take the Halla back to our clan's herder Elora, for a proper burial. For the moment we place it off to the side of the path.

Wiping my hands in the grass I stand and bow my head in a short prayer, "Falon'din will guide you." Somberly we continue on our journey.

It is mid-morning when Tamlen points to an opening in a hill to a cave. "I don't remember seeing this here. Do you?"

The opening of the cave was strange, almost as if something had dug it out from the inside. "No, I don't. We should probably check it out, but carefully." I say as I unsheathe my sword and he silently notches an arrow. We begin to slowly pick our way into the cave.

As we walk down the dirt floor begins to turn to stone. "It looks like the shems were telling the truth," he says in awe as the dirt slowly begins to turn into stone, "but it appears to be a human ruin not..."

Suddenly two massive spiders drop from the ceiling cutting short his assessment. I unsheathe my sword and stand between them and Tamlen. My stance solid but my mind was not. _Fucking spiders, Of course it just had to be spiders. What the hell! Why are they so big!_ _Fuck, ok you can do this, deep breath._ The largest is just barley shorter than I am, its legs every bit as big as my thigh. It was surprising how little noise they made, being so large I expected to hear small thuds as they stalk toward us, however, I hear no sound as they raise each hairy leg. My attention snaps from the beasts' legs to the large fangs protruding from its open mouth as it screeches at us. With no more hesitation I charge. I angle my body so as I bring my sword down in an arc I strip the first spider of its left two legs. I use the momentum to slide to the next spider and this time get three of the its right legs, off balance it falls to the floor with a surprisingly loud thud. I risk a glance at the first spider and see Tamlen firing his arrows at rapid rate. _With the loss of two legs it will take it awhile to reach him_. I turn back to my query just in time to deflect a blow of its fangs. Pushing back with all my strength I bring my sword up and force it through its head. _Well that was easier than I thought it would be._ I take a breath and turn to check on Tamlen, only to find the spider had incased him with a shot of its web and he can't move! The spider is wobbling towards him, almost in range to attack. _I can't make it in time to get between them so I have no choice,_ _creators I wish I did_ , _anything but this._ I run full force at the spider and try to brace myself as I slam my body into the giant beast, the force of my speed and weight causing a tangle of arms and hairy legs as we come to a stop. I lay there stunned for a moment by the beasts' weight on top of me. I finally begin to focus as the spider towers above me, _where is my sword?_ I feel around helplessly for a moment and spot it just out of reach to the right. _Fuck!_ I continue to struggle against the beasts' massive leg that is pinning my left arm to the ground as the giant spider rises to sink its fangs into my chest. I close my eyes, preparing to die, when a perfectly aimed arrow embeds itself into the spiders head. It rises to its feet squealing in pain and drops to the ground at my feet dead.

I hear Tamlen drop his bow and come running to my side worry evident in his face, "Fenedhis, are you ok? Are you hurt?" He continued to fret until I burst out laughing hysterically at the sight he made. The spiders' web was still firmly wrapped around his head and loosely around his shoulders and waist. He looks as if he had barely enough time to free himself and pull the web off his face to aim properly.

"You look like a very bitter bride on her wedding day," I choke out between laughs.

"Glad to see you finally found some humor," He tries to sound annoyed but the relief is evident on his face. We immediately sober up as I sit up and survey the two beasts' corpses.

"Why the hell are there spiders that big? I mean seriously!" I ask as I try to wipe my hands on my armor, bloody from scraping on the rough stone floor. Tamlen helps me stand and we look at the huge beasts a little closer. _Yuck, Giant spider is correct_. We had heard stories of these Giant Spiders from our seasoned hunters but there weren't supposed to be any here. When we had come across any the Keeper sent the older hunters; in order to prevent casualties a firm unified strategy is needed. They hadn't found any in months. Tamlen and I survived because we have each other's backs. If we had focused on killing "our" spiders alone we would have died.

"I thought I was going to die when it caught me in its webbing," he claps me on the shoulder and looks into my eyes, "Ma Serannas, falon. I would be dead had you not tackled the beast."

"You would have done the same for me, falon." I smile as I look around the room we entered before the spiders had attacked.

Dictionary:

Atisha: Peace.

Ar lath ma, falon: I love you, friend

Ar uth halani ne: I will always help you.

Creators: Dalish Gods.

Elga'nan: God of vengeance.(Leader of the Pantheon)

Mythal: Goddess of love, patron of motherhood, and Justice

Falon'din: God of death and fortune

Dirthamen: God of knowledge, Keeper of secrets

Andruil: Goddess of the hunt

Sylaise: Goddess of domestic arts

June: God of crafts

Ghilan'nain: Goddess of navigation the Halla is her most prized of all animals, Known as mother of Halla.

Fen'Harel: The Dread Wolf (rumored to be God of Rebellion)

Da'len: little one

Dalish: Nomadic elves.

Dareth din'anshiral: safe journey of death

Elora: Clan Halla Keeper. Responsible for tending to the Halla

Falon: Friend.

Fenedhis: crap.

Ferelden: Kingdom in southeastern Thedas, Dains homeland

Halla: White deer like creature revered by the Dalish.

Halla burial: probably buried with a symbolic oaken branch and cedar branch, may also say a prayer to Falon'din or Ghilan'nain. (Credit to Rhonda Gorel for this information

Hahren: Elder.

Ir abelas: I am sorry.

Keeper Marethari: Leader of the clan, always a mage

Keepers First: keeper in training; Merrill, always a mage.

Lethallan: term used for a female one is familiar, typically reserved for kinsman.

Lethallin: term used for a male one is familiar, typically reserved for kinsman.

Lin mir lin: blood of my blood.

Ne las ma suledin, falon: You give me strength to withstand loss, friend.

Ris Nehn: little joy

Serannas: Thank you.

Shems: slang for Humans.

Tevinter Imperium: Longest existing human country in Thedas, Mage run.

Thedas: Continent all of Dragon Age is set in.

Vallaslin: blood writing tattoos

Vir Sumeil: We are close.

(I found these on  wiki/Elven_Language )

(And here  wiki/Dragon_Age_Wiki

(Dalish translations of some sentences I made may be rough and some may not be completely correct. If you notice any that are incorrect please let me know!)

Credit to my lovely editor and best friend Alexis White! Without whom I might not have done this story!

(I do not own Dragon Age except my own creation within the game)


	4. IGNORED WARNINGS

The stone walls were fascinating; the color is a dark grey with a blue tint, the likes of which I have never seen before. The spiders had webbing along parts of the walls and ceilings. It's dark so I can't fully make out the extent of the collapse but some of the walls are caved in along with the stones on the floor and ceiling that had broken over the ages. It takes my breath away to think of the history it may hold.

Tamlen interrupts my surveillance of the room, "Lethallin, let me put a poultice on your hands so they don't get infected."

"When did you become the responsible one?" I ask with a laugh.

"About the time you became the funny one!" He laughs as he wipes the healing poultice on my hands. I feel the familiar sting as it works to rid the bacteria away and then the warm sensation as the healing process begins to speed up and finally nothing as it completes.

"Ma Serannas, Falon. We should take a closer look around this room before we go on," I say as I start walking along the left wall and motion for Tamlen to go to the right.

I don't get far before I find a chest. I reach down excitedly to open it and find it locked. _Shit! Maybe I should have paid more attention to the rogues in camp._

"Tamlen, can you pick a lock?" I shout across the room without taking my eyes from the lock on the chest.

"Sadly no, I've been learning but they are tricky. Why did you find something?" He answers back as the moved something, rocks from the sound of it.

"Yes but we'll have to have one of the other rogues open it when we bring the keeper down here."

I stand up and kick the stupid chest cursing myself for not at least attempting to learn the skill and mentally mark the spot on my "map". Turning to the right, as the wall ends right behind the chest, I run my hand along the wall and find it strangely slightly warm, like the stone is alive and not too happy that we are here. I jerk my hand back, _what the hell,_ I shake my head; _a wall can't feel emotion, can it?_ I shake my head and ignore it, _just my imagination._ Finding nothing else on my end I come to the hallway that leads out of the room as Tamlen walks up with some coppers in his hand, grinning like he just won the clans archery contest.

"Well at least we won't leave without something of value," he says proudly.

"Oh thank goodness, we are saved from poverty by the great Tamlen! All hail the master treasure finder!" I say sarcastically with a dramatic bow.

"I don't see you finding anything." He points out with a playful glare.

"I found a chest!" I state defiantly.

"Oh yes, a chest you can't even open" he laughs.

I stick out my tongue then laugh.

As I move to walk through the opening into the hallway when Tamlen stops me, "Here you should probably put these in your pack. You know I'll lose them."

"Yes you probably would," I laugh as I place them into my leather pack attached to my waist. "I guess we should press on."

We walk a short way and come to a T. We both crouch and take a corner to peek around checking for enemies. Finding nothing in either, we rise up and walk into the passage.

"Drum roll please… Will Dain pick the left or the right passageway?"

"Shhh, We don't know what is in here," I whisper as I roll my eyes and glance at both passageways, "What do you think?"

"Don't ask me, falon. I am here to look pretty and save your ass, not be the decision maker," he says as he folds his arms in front of his chest and waggles his eyebrows, "besides I want to be able to tell the Keeper I just followed orders if she throws a fit about us coming here," he adds with a playful smirk.

I shoot a glare at him, "Like she will even entertain that! She knows I'm the responsible one. Let's go left."

"Oh really how about the brown bear, that was all you!" Tamlen says as we turn into the left tunnel.

"Whatever, I told you not to! I was chasing that bear because you stole its fish and it was chasing you! Fenedhis, I can't remember a time I've ever seen you run so fast!" I stop, laughing so hard tears formed in my eyes, "The bear even had a piece of your armor in its mouth!"

Tamlens face reddens as he remembers exactly what piece the bear had, "Okay maybe that isn't the best example…"

We continue walking as I wipe the tears away. The passage ahead turns to the right so we slow as I unsheathe my sword and drop into a slight crouch. Tamlen slows so he is slightly behind me, letting me lead. I peak around the corner to see the hallway continues a ways then opens to a large room. My grip on my sword tightens automatically at what I see in the room, three more of those ugly giant spiders. A shiver runs through my body, _fuck spiders and this whole cave!_ I turn back toward Tamlen and whisper, "Three spiders ahead, may need to get out your daggers for this one."

"A Dalish hunter is afraid of nothing," he says in a whisper, trying to psych both of us up. I watch Tamlen as he places his bow over his shoulder and unsheathes his daggers. Tamlen prefers his bow but he is wickedly fast with his daggers. We look into one another's eyes; silently bidding each dareth din'anshiral. Without another thought we rise in unison and charge around the corner.

Credit to my lovely editor Alexis White!

Dictionary:

Andaran atish'an: Formal elven greeting; literally mean I dwell in this place, a place of peace.

Atisha: Peace.

Ar lath ma, falon: I love you, friend

Ar uth halani ne: I will always help you.

Creators: Dalish Gods.

Elga'nan: God of vengeance.(Leader of the Pantheon)

Mythal: Goddess of love, patron of motherhood, and Justice

Falon'din: God of death and fortune

Dirthamen: God of knowledge, Keeper of secrets

Andruil: Goddess of the hunt

Sylaise: Goddess of domestic arts

June: God of crafts

Ghilan'nain: Goddess of navigation

Fen'Harel: The Dread Wolf (rumored to be God of Rebellion)

Da'len: little one

Dalish: Nomadic elves.

Dareth din'anshiral: safe journey of death

Elora: Clan Halla Keeper. Responsible for tending to the Halla

Falon: Friend.

Fenedhis: crap.

Ferelden: Kingdom in southeastern Thedas, Dains homeland

Hahren: Elder.

Halla: White deer like creature revered by the Dalish.

Halla burial: probably buried with a symbolic oaken branch and cedar branch, may also say a prayer to Falon'din or Ghilan'nain. (Credit to Rhonda Gorel for this information)

Ir abelas: I am sorry.

Keeper Marethari: Leader of the clan, always a mage

Keepers First: keeper in training; Merrill, always a mage.

Lethallan: term used for a female one is familiar, typically reserved for kinsman.

Lethallin: term used for someone familiar, typically reserved for kinsman.

Lin mir lin: blood of my blood.

Ne las ma suledin, falon: You give me strength to withstand loss, friend.

Ris Nehn: little joy

Serannas: Thank you.

Shems: slang for Humans.

Tevinter Imperium: Longest existing human country in Thedas, Mage run.

Thedas: Continent all of Dragon Age is set in.

Vallaslin: blood writing tattoos

Vir Sumeil: We are close.

(I found these on  wiki/Elven_Language )

(And here  wiki/Dragon_Age_Wiki

(Dalish translations of some sentences I made may be rough and some may not be completely correct. If you notice any that are incorrect please let me know!)

(I do not own Dragon Age except my own creation within the game)


	5. THE FIRE

The lighting is very dim but a little brighter than in the last room. Tamlen passes me within seconds and I marvel at his speed. He had always reminded me of a deer, his strides fast and agile. The spiders notice us too late, I watch as Tamlen leaps into the air and with a blur his daggers already place multiple lacerations into the spiders' abdomen. As the giant beast turns to face him, Tamlen grabs one of its giant legs and pulls himself up on its' thorax, stabbing one dagger into the beast then letting loose of the leg, he stabs it again, climbing onto the spiders' body. I'm momentarily stunned by his ingenuity. He pulls one blade free as the spider bucks in pain and fury, and then buries it again into its brain. As the giant beast bucks pitifully once more and begins to fall, Tamlen pulls his daggers free and leaps off rolling to his feet just as the spider hits ground with a loud thud. While all their attention is on Tamlen, I raise my sword above my head and slice into the closest spiders' abdomen. The wound oozes a thick black blood and the smell it emits is a horrible rotten smell. I hear Tamlen curse as the other spider shoots its web at him. With a grunt I swing again causing the beast to stumble, striking in rapid succession until the spider is stunned and momentarily still. Using this to my advantage I ram my blade through its fanged mouth and into its brain, pulling my sword free I turn toward Tamlen. He is dodging away from the spider as it whips its foreleg out. I run over to catch the beasts' attention so Tamlen can move freely. As fast as lightning, Tamlen slices into the spider as I roll to the left away from the beasts' fangs. I position myself on my hands and knees as Tamlen runs toward me placing his boot on my back. I hold fast and push up with all my might, as he pushes off sending him sailing through the air. I pick up my sword and stand, turning as I do. We almost overshot as Tamlen barely manages to land on the spiders back, burying both daggers to the hilt he hangs slightly off the left side. I rush forward and slice at the spiders face in a distraction. The screech the beast makes hurts my ears but I continue to attack, painfully aware of the danger Tamlen is in. After what feels like an eternity, but is technically half a second, Tamlen catches a foot hold where the spiders' leg meets its thorax and hauls himself up onto the spiders' back. I parry a blow and circle around to the left as Tamlen positions himself. The spider is slowing from our blows as am I from exertion. The beast must have been prepared for my move because as I attack it bites into my forearm and pins me to the ground. My heart races in fear as I suck in a breath; the pain is immediate and unimaginable. _My arm is on fire! It has to be!_ I scream out in pain unable to speak.

"Dain, no!" I hear Tamlen grunt as the spider releases my arm. The sounds become distant as the fire spreads throughout my body, my vision begins to blur. _This is it; this is how my story ends_. The pain is so great I can barely breathe and each breath brings more fire. _Please Creators, make it stop!_

Suddenly I feel someone lifting my head and something cool touches my lips, with all my remaining strength I turn my head towards the coolness. Its feels like heaven in my mouth damping the fire as it slides down my throat. I begin to hear Tamlen speaking softly, "Yes that's it drink it all. Please, Creators, let this work! Can you hear me Dain? Come back to me please!" The fire begins to slowly recede bringing back my vision. My heart beat slows and I look at Tamlen.

"I am here atisha, falon," I croak out as the fire recedes.

Tamlen envelopes me in a tight hug then he pulls away and punches my uninjured arm. "What the hell where you trying to do, give me a heart attack!"

I chuckle a bit but it ends in a groan. Tamlen passes me another healing potion and I greedily drink it down. I feel a bit dizzy as I sit up and my left arm is still bleeding slightly, other than that I feel much better.

"That was a close one!" I say with a nervous chuckle.

"Far too close!" He says as he helps me stand.

I stretch and roll my shoulders trying to relieve some of the soreness as Tamlen prepares a bandage for my arm. I watch as Tamlen inspects the wound and puts a bit of a healing poultice on it and then wraps a clean cloth from his pack around it. "It won't heal as quickly as your hands and may leave a scar but it will heal, thank the Creators!"

I grab his hand and forcing him to look into my eyes, "The creators did what they could Tamlen, but it was you who saved me. Lin mir lin, Ma serannas, lethallin."

"Ar lath ma, falon. Ar uth halani ne," Tamlen states and we hug for a moment, when we part Tamlen laughs as he says, "Let's not do that again okay?"

"That is definitely okay with me!" I laugh.

Grinning I begin to survey the room, I walk toward the right wall and see an old wooden torch in a sconce. _Wow, I wonder how long it has sat here_. The weight is surprising as is the fact it is easy to pull off the sconce. Tamlen joins me to see what I have found, "I wonder if it will light?"

"It's worth a shot!" I say as I hand the torch to him and reach into the leather pocket at my hip pulling free two rocks I kept for fire making see if I can light the torch. After a minute I almost give up thinking the cloth is too old to hold the sparks but finally a tiny spark ignites and I fan the small flame gently with my hand. The flame expands over the cloth on the torch and blazes beautifully.

Tamlen hands the torch back to me clearly impressed, "Good work, Dain! There are others along the wall. Maybe you should light them so we can see a little better." As I continue to walk along the right wall lighting all the torches in the room, Tamlen examines the spider that had bitten me. After I light the last one I walk over to see what he is doing.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I watch him pull out an empty bottle from his pack.

"If the venom from one bite can almost kill you, think of what it could do coated on our blades!" He says as he fills the bottle with the venom from the spider.

"That's a great idea!" I bend down and coat my blade.

"I wonder if the spiders are immune to their own venom," Tamlen wonders aloud.

"They probably are but there may be something else in here," I say as I straighten and sheathe my sword, satisfied with the thick coating.

I look around the now lit room; the first thing I notice about it is the room is much larger than the first and the walls still h

have the same grey-blueish hue but they have held a little better in here. There is a giant hole in the wall across the room to the left of the passageway we had come through, _must have been where the spiders had tunneled in_ , and a door straight across from the passage way and one on the right wall. There isn't much else in the room but debris from the collapsed wall and bits of the ceiling. A little disappointed by the empty room I begin to wonder if we will find anything worthy of bringing back to the Keeper. Turning around I see Tamlen opening the door straight ahead of us, luckily he is standing off to the side to let me go first because as he opens the door we both hear a soft click and a fire ball hits right where he would have been had he opened it normally. We both stare at the scorch mark on the ground immobilized by the knowledge of what could have happened then look at each other with wide eyes. I recover first and say "Maybe we should be a bit more careful…"

"Agreed," Tamlen whispers.

Dictionary:

Andaran atish'an: Formal elven greeting; literally mean I dwell in this place, a place of peace.

Atisha: Peace.

Ar lath ma, falon: I love you, friend

Ar uth halani ne: I will always help you.

Creators: Dalish Gods.

Elga'nan: God of vengeance.(Leader of the Pantheon)

Mythal: Goddess of love, patron of motherhood, and Justice

Falon'din: God of death and fortune

Dirthamen: God of knowledge, Keeper of secrets

Andruil: Goddess of the hunt

Sylaise: Goddess of domestic arts

June: God of crafts

Ghilan'nain: Goddess of navigation

Fen'Harel: The Dread Wolf (rumored to be God of Rebellion)

Da'len: little one

Dalish: Nomadic elves.

Dareth din'anshiral: safe journey of death

Elora: Clan Halla Keeper. Responsible for tending to the Halla

Falon: Friend.

Fenedhis: crap.

Ferelden: Kingdom in southeastern Thedas, Dains homeland

Hahren: Elder.

Halla: White deer like creature revered by the Dalish.

Halla burial: probably buried with a symbolic oaken branch and cedar branch, may also say a prayer to Falon'din or Ghilan'nain. (Credit to Rhonda Gorel for this information)

Ir abelas: I am sorry.

Keeper Marethari: Leader of the clan, always a mage

Keepers First: keeper in training; Merrill, always a mage.

Lethallan: term used for a female one is familiar, typically reserved for kinsman.

Lethallin: term used for someone familiar, typically reserved for kinsman.

Lin mir lin: blood of my blood.

Ne las ma suledin, falon: You give me strength to withstand loss, friend.

Ris Nehn: little joy

Serannas: Thank you.

Shems: slang for Humans.

Tevinter Imperium: Longest existing human country in Thedas, Mage run.

Thedas: Continent all of Dragon Age is set in.

Vallaslin: blood writing tattoos

Vir Sumeil: We are close.

(I found these on  wiki/Elven_Language )

(And here  wiki/Dragon_Age_Wiki

(Dalish translations of some sentences I made may be rough and some may not be completely correct. If you notice any that are incorrect please let me know!)

(I do not own Dragon Age except my own creation within the game)


	6. THE ELUVIAN

Slowly I walk in the hallway, I see the trap; a statue somehow rigged to loose when the door opens. I continue through until I get to the other door. I motion Tamlen to stay back and move off to the side of the door, as I open it I leap back toward Tamlen, barely dodging the other fire ball.

I give Tamlen a smug look and see him roll his eyes as he pushes me, "Oh please, even I knew that was going to happen." I chuckle as I walk through the doorway. Oh goody, yet another passageway…

"Do you remember the bunny we kept when we were younger, lethallin?" Tamlen asks after we had walked a couple feet.

"Of course I remember, Ris Nehn was its' name, why do you ask?"

"These passages make me wonder if this is what her little burrow would feel like."

I glance over at him and start laughing, "Sometimes I would kill to be able to see your thought process… Remember when Merrill joined our clan and thought we were killing it in the stream. She was so angry at us!"

We laugh together remembering the lecture she gave us about cruelty before we explained we were just bathing it. She was so embarrassed. We sober up when we see the passage turn to the right; both crouching at the same time. My left hand automatically prepares to unsheathe my sword. I peak around the corner slowly and see nothing.

I turn to Tamlen and shrug, "There's nothing there." Straightening I walk around the corner, stepping over a root that had grown through the stone floor. On the right we find a statue, "Tamlen, I've seen this in the Keepers history books!" I say in excitement, "Its Falon'din! Oh Merrill is going to be so jealous!"

"This is human architecture, why would there be an elven statue? Could this ruin date back to Arlathan when we all lived together peacefully?" Tamlen asks, confused.

"I'm not sure but I hope so! I can't wait to show this to the Keeper!" I lightly touch the statue with my fingertips, marveling at the history it could tell us if it could only speak.

Tamlen interrupts my revere when he steps on a loose stone to look at the door across from the statue; I hadn't noticed it in my excitement about finding the statue. When he steps off the stone it releases a foul smelling gas that begins to choke us. I cough and look behind him in time to see a figure rise with a drawn bow preparing to fire, I push him out of the way just as it releases, and the arrow grazes my right shoulder. _Fuckin shit, why is it always me?!_ I tackle the figure and can't believe my eyes, _it's a freaking skeleton! This is so gross!_ I grab an arrow from its quiver and stab it with all my strength through the jaw into its brain. It lies still; _okay if it's dead already can you really kill it again? Ugh, my brain hurts!_ I hear a grunt and glance behind me to see Tamlen firing arrows back the way we had come from. I jump up and unsheathe my sword only to see another skeleton running in from my left. I quickly intercept the skeleton, tears streaming down my face from the gas but my breathing is better so I know it's beginning to dissipate. Coughing, I clumsily parry the skeletons blow and swing my sword cutting deep into its shoulder. I notice the blood is black just like the spiders' blood was, _that's weird_. My preoccupation with its blood distracts me enough that I barely have time to slide away from the skeletons blade. It scrapes the exact spot the others arrow had grazed. What the hell! Are the Creators trying to kill me? I grab the skeletons' sword arm with my right hand and decapitate it with one last swing of my sword. Turning I see Tamlen releasing an arrow, hitting the last skeleton in the heart.

I sheathe my sword and walk toward him, "Are you alright?" I ask as I reach him, wiping the tears from my face.

"A few scrapes but nothing too serious, you?" he wheezes back also whipping tears from his face.

"The same," I answer, still coughing a bit, "ugh, that was a wicked trap," clearing my throat.

"Yes it was." Coughing, Tamlen looks toward the door and in a strangely serious voice says, "Vir sumeil, falon, I can feel it."

"I can too. I've felt something in here since we arrived," I say as I reach out to touch the wall, this time it felt nearly hot to the touch. I knew now it is a warning to leave this place, why I have no clue but whatever the reason we will find out when we open that door.

I pull my hand back and walk forward, cocking my head to the side as I place my hand upon the door knob and twist, keeping in mind it could be booby trapped, I stand close to the door hinges and push the door open, immediately drawing my sword at the sight that greets me inside. The room is round and has a raised platform in the middle of it, standing upon the platform is a creature that my mind is trying to make sense of; it is a bear but larger and well, way more bloody. The creature has bone spikes jutting out of its skin all over its back, the bones causing wounds and keeping said wounds open, causing blood to continuously weep and drip all over its fur, creating a horrendous sight and smell. My mind has no words to name the creature but a bear. I want to run back to the camp and hide from it, swearing it was all a dream. Sadly I can't, instead I ready my blade and run toward the nightmarish creature. _Mythal help me! Why did I want to come in here again?_ Mentally kicking myself, I roll on my left shoulder missing the bears' huge claws by a hair. As I get to my feet Tamlen rushes in, daggers drawn, and attacks the bears' side as it is turning toward me. The bear roars out in pain, I can feel the reverberation in my chest, causing my hair to stand on end in fear, _and I thought the spiders were bad!_ I swing my sword, hitting the beast in the face, splitting open a wound from bellow the eye to its mouth. Growling at me in pain it attacks, this time I am too slow and it catches my left arm sending me flying onto the stone steps. I'm momentarily stunned from the blow and my breath being knocked from my lungs that all I can do is blink slowly. I hear Tamlen grunt and sit up to see three bleeding marks on his leg, barely a graze. _Okay Dain you can do this_. I haul myself to my feet and try to pick up my sword. The pain nearly making me drop my sword completely, _shit_! I glance up to see the bear trying to tackle Tamlen; luckily he rolls out of its path and begins attacking the creature from behind. I pick up my sword with my other hand and charge yet again. My swings aren't as powerful with my right hand but at least they are steady, I had practiced with each in case my main hand was ever immobilized in any way. As I reach the great beast I ram my sword into its left side and puncture its lung. I hear the wheezing as soon as I pull my blade free. I expect the beast to slow and become disconcerted at least but the roar it releases defies the lung shot and is filled with rage. Instantaneously I regret my attack as the bear focuses its attacks on me, knowing I can't stand still and fight this beast I run.

I run around the room as quickly as I can, jumping over the debris of fallen stones. Rounding the platform, I see Tamlen has dropped his daggers in favor of his bow and is rapidly firing his arrows at the bear chasing me. I feel like a coward running from the bear instead of fighting but I know I will die if I don't. I barely am able to jump over a root as the blood loss and pain begin to make me slow. I hear and feel the bear land behind me. _It's wheezing again_! I risk a glance and get excited, _it's slowing too, thank the Creators_!

I look back ahead but not in time to jump over the next root, I fall. Rolling over quickly, I raise my sword and completely by chance as the bear goes in for the kill my blade pierces through its breast bone, thanks to its weight, and into its heart. Dead, it drops on top of me. My breath leaves my body with an audible grunt, Tamlen rushes over to help and it takes both of us to push the bear over enough for me to slip out from under it. I gasp for breath, nearly gagging at the dark blood smeared all over my body.

"Ugh, the smell is horrible!" I say when my erratic breathing is calmer.

"Are you hurt bad, falon?" Tamlen asks not really looking at me. I follow his gaze and see it. A mirror, the bear had been blocking it so we hadn't seen it when we opened the door. I couldn't look away from it. _This is what had been calling to us_. Tamlen starts walking up the steps and I am right behind him.

"What is it?" I ask my voice filled with awe.

"I am unsure but could it be an Eluvian?" He says, hope evident in his question.

Suddenly I look away from the Eluvian, "All the Eluvians were lost to us! If this is one the Keeper and Merrill need to know, now!" I place my hand on Tamlen arm to pull him away in my excitement to tell the Keeper but pause as Tamlen speaks, "I see something in the glass! It's dark. The darkness, it's moving! I-it sees me! Falon, I can't look away. Creators help me!" he moves forward placing his hand upon the glass. My hand tightens around his arm to pull him away, fear filling my body. Abruptly a blinding white light blasts out of the glass around Tamlens hand, the force sending us flying backwards. I pray to the Creators to save us, _if not both of us then at least Tamlen_ , as the darkness wraps around me.


	7. LOST

I awake in my tent. _Thank the Creators it was just a dream!_

I rush from my tent to find Tamlen needing to find him, to know he is okay. I'm in such a hurry I don't see the keeper standing just outside of my tent and nearly run into her.

"Slow da'len," Merethari says as steadies me, "you should not be up and around. The Warden Duncan said you need rest and I agree. My magic barely brought you back."

"Tamlen," I shout grabbing her arms, terror gripping my mind and filling my body with adrenaline, "where is he?"

"The warden said he found only you outside of the cave," the Keeper answers.

"What Warden?" I ask, her words finally registering in my brain.

"The Warden Duncan found you outside of a cave and brought you here for medical attention. What happened, Da'len?" I tell her a hurried, condensed version of what happened as I am eager to find Tamlen.

"I understand," she grabs my arm knowing where I am headed, "Find Merrill and take her with you."

I nod and she releases my arm. First I set out for master Ilens' for weapons, when I had awoken mine were missing. I walk over to the shorter Dalish and see him bent over his work bench; he straightens when he notices me and brushes his grey shoulder length hair out of his eyes.

"Dain, I'm glad to see you up! I made you a new sword when I noticed yours was missing," he disappears into his tent and brings me a new sword. As I test swing it I notice my arm had also been healed by the Keeper, all but two fang marks.

"Ma serannas, Master Ilen, I was going to ask you for a loaner to take with me to find Tamlen."

He nods at me and says, "I figured you would want to find him. Here take these healing potions and a couple of these poultices. Bring him home if you can, if you can't… Just make sure to bring yourself home. Dareth shiral, Dain, may the Creators watch over you."

"Serannas," I say as I take my leave. I begin the trek out of camp to find Merrill, the Keepers first. She likes to be in the woods just off the path on the right where there is a small pond with a rock ledge. I find her sitting on the ledge; one foot dangling off the ledge into the murky water, her back is to me so see doesn't see me approach. I stop and stare at the beauty she creates; her hair is black and short with braids around the top of her head and her pale skin is slightly flushed from the bright sun.

"Merrill," I say as I begin to approach her again. I smile as her green eyes turn to meet mine and watch her vallaslin smooth as her brow unfurls, no doubt she was worrying about us. She leaps to her feet and jumps into my arms, I hug her tightly to me. She is my sister and has been since she joined our clan. She came alone to become our Keepers first and was not very socially inclined. Tamlen and I had taken her under our protection, not that she needs it as her magic is impressively powerful, but more as a family protection, "Calm yourself, da'len." The three of us were a family, alone in the world with each other.

"What if he's dead?" she sobs.

"We don't know anything yet, atisha," I say as soothingly as I can. She releases me and steps back.

"You are right, I will not mourn yet. Let's go and find him, lethallin."

We are almost back at the cave as I finish telling Merrill all that had happened.

"I can not believe you went alone! You could have brought me along. I would have protected you two." She says shaking her hair causing her braids to bounce with the movement.

I laugh and shake my head, "Hey I think we did pretty well!" Then I remember Tamlen may not have made it out. _No I refuse to believe he's gone!_ We stop at the caves entrance and I watch Merrill tilt her head and look at it intensely.

"There is strong magic in here," without looking at me she makes her way down the steep incline.

I follow and casually pass her making sure to be between her and anything ahead. _I will not lose her like I did… no we don't know anything yet… but how did you get out of the cave?_ I torment myself trying push past the void in my memory. Merrill sees the two spider corpse's and begins to speak but is cut short by a gurgling, deep growl like yell. Immediately my sword is at the ready and I feel Merrill's magic fill the air around us. The sight in the small room is a strange one. A dwarf sized creature stood at the hallway leading to the passageway. This creature had pale yellowish colored skin and what looked like bruises around its eyes and mouth. Whatever it is it isn't any race I've seen. The creature runs forward with its sword to attack me when a blue burst of magic flies from behind me and slams into its chest, knocking it backwards into the wall. I run forward and cut its head off just in case. _Oh surprise, surprise the same black blood…_

"What the hell is that, lethallan? It bleeds the same as the spiders do." I ask looking up at her approach.

"I have no idea but there are bound to be more, be prepared," she says pointing her staff toward the hallway. "I find it strange they were not here before. Why do they bleed the horrible smelling black blood? There is more to uncover here than just Tamlen, lethallin."

"I'm afraid you may be right. These creatures may have come in through the spiders' tunnel," I whisper back moving into the hallway.

"Possible, you and Tamlen didn't go into the tunnel did you?" Merrill asks in a worried tone.

"No way, you know I hate spiders! I wasn't about to follow a tunnel that undoubtedly leads to more!" I shudder visibly at the thought and peek into the passageway. Seeing nothing I continue the same direction Tamlen and I had gone, keeping a close eye out for his body in case he passed out, refusing to think of the alternative.

I slow as we reach the turn in the passage. "This goes into a larger room so let me look before we go," I whisper to her. She nods her understanding and I approach the corner.

I look and see two more around the corner and see two more of those hideous creatures standing near the three spider carcasses. I glance on the ground and see more of the creatures but they are dead. _Do they kill each other? Where are you Tamlen?!_

I turn back to Merrill and feel very dizzy suddenly, shaking my head to clear it I look at her concerned face, "I'm fine." I whisper, telling her what I had seen, we prepare to attack.

"Mythal protect us," I hear her whisper. With nothing more to say we round the corner, weapons at the ready.

Panting slightly we survey our work, Merrill's kill was still smoking slightly from hitting it multiple times with her magic and mine was still oozing disgusting blood from me running my blade into its heart.

"Are you ok Merrill?" I ask as I look her over. I had seen her fall over one of the already dead creatures while she was attacking. Her wounds are only a couple of scratches on her upper arm and hand but otherwise she was clean, unlike me. I had the gross blood all over me from the close courters combat. I pull out the healing poultice just to be safe and smear it over the protesting woman's scratches. "Just in case, now stop squirming."

After searching the corpse littered floor, we walk through the open door and to the statue; Merrill looks at it in amazement.

"Oh Dain it is as beautiful as you said!" Merrill's fingertips lightly touch it almost in the exact place as I had done. While she examines the statue I walk over to the wall, eager to see if it would still be warm and angry, I raise my hand and take a deep breath and touch the wall and nothing. _It's not even a little warm_ ; disappointment fills me as I turn to see Merrill joining me. "Only one last place to look, falon," I say my voice a mess with fear and hope. I push open the partially open door and my heart jumps at the sight of a man standing in front of the mirror studying it, realizing it is a shemlen man and not Tamlen, fear begins to override the hope in my heart. I see four more of the creatures at his feet. _He must have been responsible for the dead ones._

"Who are you and why are you here, Shemlen?" I ask in a tight voice trying to restrain my anger.

"I am Duncan of the Grey Wardens," the shem says in a deep voice, turning in our direction, his brown eyes locked on mine, "and you are the elf I found in front of this cave. I'm afraid I didn't catch your name." The shem had shoulder blade length dark brown hair tied upon his head, a bearded face and a golden hooped earring in his right ear. His eyes turned to Merrill, "Forgive me miss, I don't believe we have met either. Did your Keeper send you? I assured her I would be in no danger."

"Andaran atish'an, Grey Warden Duncan, my name is Merrill and this is Dain. Our Keeper sent us to find our clans man Tamlen."

"He was with me when we found the mirror." I send a warning glance to Merrill. _I will not beg a shem for information._

"I have seen no other Dalish. I have only found darkspawn." He states turning his eyes to me in pity. "Did either of you touch it?"

Refusing to answer the shem I glare back, putting all of my anger and resentment into the glare but most of all the guilt that I felt. _I don't need your pity_!

When it became apparent to Merrill I wasn't going to answer she steps forward and touches my shoulder, "Darkspawn? You mean those black blooded creatures?" Merrill asks the revulsion evident in her voice. The shem nods and she finally answers his question, "Yes, Tamlen touched it and then a bright light shown through the mirror and that is the last Dain remembers."

I turn my glare on her, "Merrill, this shem doesn't need to know that. We need to find Tamlen and get out of here."

"I'm afraid your friend is most likely dead. You were nearly dead when I found you and if he has gone this long without medical attention..." The nosey shem said apologetically.

"You don't know that, shem." I am so angry it came out in a growl.

"I do actually; I have seen the taint spread first hand. This mirror is Tevinter in origin and was used for communications. It has contracted the blight over the years and Tamlen touching it must have set it free, anyone who nears it will contract the taint. The darkspawn have the full blight and that is why their blood is black. You have it and you know you do. Look inside yourself and you will find the darkness."

"Our Keeper cured him." Merrill says in confusion, causing her vallaslin to scrunch.

Shaking his head, he looks at her, "No, her knowledge of magic slowed it but I can sense it. So can he." I feel Merrill move closer to me in worry but continue to stare at the mirror.

 _The darkness. That's what Tamlen had said he saw._ I can feel the truth of his words but refuse to believe Tamlen is gone. A wave of fatigue shoots through my veins and I know the darkness is responsible. I look into the shems eyes, "You say this darkness is a taint. Is there a cure, Shem?" Merrill nudges me, clearly losing her patience with my rudeness towards the so called Warden.

"I can talk to your Keeper about the cure." He pulls his sword from the scabbard and moves toward the mirror, "but first I must destroy this mirror." With one swing he breaks the glass and a blast of light, tamer than the last, sends the pieces flying. "Let us go."

"No," I say firmly. "I will not leave without Tamlen… or at least his b-body." I square my shoulders and glare at the shem.

"Dain…" Merrill touches my shoulders softly and with tears in her eyes says, "If he was alive we would have found him here..."

"There is no body Merrill he could be lost in the woods for all we know. I can't… I can't give up on him!" I say my voice pleading her to understand.

"I would save you the horrible details but the darkspawn have been known to take the bodies…" I throw a death glare at the shem. _If he says one more fucking word, I swear!_ Merrill throws herself in my arms and I nearly break, _not Tamlen. Please Creators, not Tamlen!_ Realizing I couldn't charge after the creatures alone, right this moment, I consent to take Merrill back home.

As we enter camp I carry Merrill to her tent. "Don't blame yourself, Dain," she whispers to me, tears falling from her eyes. "I know you did everything you possibly could." I smile slightly at her without replying I nod. "I must go to the Keeper and meet with the shem Warden." I bend and kiss her forehead.

"Why do you hate him falon? He was very nice."

"He isn't one of us. He should not be here." _He should have saved Tamlen, not me,_ I add silently.

"Try to be nice, lethallin, for Tamlen? You know he would not approve…" she says as her tears begin, more earnest this time. I swallow the lump that forms in my throat and nod as I stand.

I make my way to the Keepers aravel and find her and the warden speaking. Her brow is furrowed and she seems in pain.

"Keeper, are you well?" I ask as I approach.

Instantly her pained expression turns to pity and I straighten, _I don't need pity!_ "Dain I was just speaking to the Warden Duncan about what happened. I am sorry you could not find Tamlen, da'len." She says placing a hand on my shoulder. "Could you inform hahren Paivel to prepare a service, while I finish speaking with the Warden?"

I nod and walk away. I find hahren Paivel, unsurprisingly, near the fire with the children gathered around him. I watch as he spins his tale of history to the enraptured children, his long blonde hair swaying with his movements, remembering when Tamlen and I had sat here many years ago. Tamlen never paid much attention to the tale unless there was violence so I had to do my best to keep him still while Paivel spoke. I smile at the fond memory; it doesn't quite reach my eyes and is gone as fast as it appears. _Tamlen, why did it have to be Tamlen?_ After the tale Paivel tells the children to go play and approaches me. I inform him of the Keepers orders and return to her.

"There is no other way, Marethari." I cock my head and raise one eyebrow at the Wardens words.

"I can not make this decision for him." She replies.

"What decision Keeper?" I ask, surprising her.

"The Warden has told me of a way to cure you." I wait as she takes a breath, "You must join his Wardens."

Incredulous I look at the shem, "You ask me to leave my family to join you, Shem?! I would rather die!" I nearly shout in my frustration.

The Warden looks honestly surprised by my admission, _huh must have been too subtle before in my rudeness_. His eyes harden, "Then you shall."

I hadn't seen Merrill join us until she grabs my arm roughly turning me to face her, "You will not let your foolish hate of these humans kill you, they are not the same as the ones who killed your father or caused your mother to leave!" she screams at me, tears forming in her eyes as she whispers, "I can not lose you both. Do not make me lose you both." She sobs in my arms.

"Shhhh, da'len, shhhh," I comfort her as best I can but her words penetrate my emotions and I look at the Grey Warden and nod. _For Merrill's sake I will go_.

We build a pyre for Tamlen, having no body to bury, to say one last goodbye. I walk forward with the torch in a trance and light the fire. I try to listen as Paivel recites a Dalish poem but my mind and emotions are a mess. I see his face as we joke with one another, shining with laughter, full of life. _He was the finest archer this clan had. He would have made the clan far more proud that I ever could. It should have been me!_ I contemplate jumping into the fire and ending it. _At least I wouldn't have to feel this way any longer_ … But the woman sobbing in my arms reminds me of what I must do, endure for her sake.

I bend my head, resting my lips on the top of her head and do what I hadn't done since the night my mother left, I cry. I vow silently to Tamlen and Elga'nan I will kill every last darkspawn I could get my hands on. After the service I say goodbye to my clan, aware this will be the last I see them.

I kiss Merrill's forehead one last time closing my eyes to prevent crying again, "Ar lath ma, Merrill, lin mir lin." I squeeze her in a tight hug and hear her, choking slightly on her sobs, say the same back to me. I release her and walk away. I turn back only once and look at the clan.

 _Ar uth lath ma._

 _Credit to my lovely editor and best friend, Alexis White. Without her this book would never have been finished!_

 **Dictionary:**

Andaran atish'an: Formal elven greeting; literally mean I dwell in this place, a place of peace.

Atisha: Peace.

Ar lath ma, falon: I love you, friend

Ar uth halani ne: I will always help you.

Ar uth lath ma, falon: I will always love you.

Creators: Dalish Gods.

Elga'nan: God of vengeance.(Leader of the Pantheon)

Mythal: Goddess of love, patron of motherhood, and Justice

Falon'din: God of death and fortune

Dirthamen: God of knowledge, Keeper of secrets

Andruil: Goddess of the hunt

Sylaise: Goddess of domestic arts

June: God of crafts

Ghilan'nain: Goddess of navigation

Fen'Harel: The Dread Wolf (rumored to be God of Rebellion)

Da'len: little one

Dalish: Nomadic elves.

Dareth din'anshiral: safe journey of death

Elora: Clan Halla Keeper. Responsible for tending to the Halla

Falon: Friend.

Fenedhis: crap.

Ferelden: Kingdom in southeastern Thedas, Dains homeland

Hahren: Elder.

Halla: White deer like creature revered by the Dalish.

Halla burial: probably buried with a symbolic oaken branch and cedar branch, may also say a prayer to Falon'din or Ghilan'nain. (Credit to Rhonda Gorel for this information)

Ir abelas: I am sorry.

Keeper Marethari: Leader of the clan, always a mage

Keepers First: keeper in training; Merrill, always a mage.

Lethallan: term used for a female one is familiar, typically reserved for kinsman.

Lethallin: term used for someone familiar, typically reserved for kinsman.

Lin mir lin: blood of my blood.

Ne las ma suledin, falon: You give me strength to withstand loss, friend.

Ris Nehn: little joy

Serannas: Thank you.

Shems: slang for Humans.

Tevinter Imperium: Longest existing human country in Thedas, Mage run.

Thedas: Continent all of Dragon Age is set in.

Vallaslin: blood writing tattoos

Vir Sumeil: We are close.

(I found these on wiki/Elven_Language )

(And here wiki/Dragon_Age_Wiki

(Dalish translations of some sentences I made may be rough and some may not be completely correct. If you notice any that are incorrect please let me know!)

(I do not own Dragon Age except my own creation within the game)


End file.
